Akita Yoshimura
| birthdate=October 14 | age = 19 | gender =Female | height =142.24 cm | weight =99.337 kg | blood type = O | hometown = | homecountry =The Yomi | affiliation =The Yomi Glacier Divine Kuraigakure | previous partner = | partner = Black Dragon Sage Yuigon Fukyuu (Sensei/Singing Teacher) | family = Anjerika Family † Keshin Uchiha (Father) Yaban Anjerika (Mother) Yuigon Fukyuu (God Father) | clan = Yuki Clan Uchiha Clan | rank =Kage | classification = Sensor Type | reg =71946170 | academy = N/A | chunin = N/A | jonin = N/A | unique = Cryokinesis Electrokinesis | kekkei genkai = Ice Release Meikyuugan | tōta | mōra | beast = | hiden = | nature = Lightning Release (Affinity) Fire Release Wind Release Earth Release Water Release Yin Release | jutsu =Black Lightning Lightning Release: Purple Electricity | tools = | tblColour =#000000 | textColour =#00FF00 }} "'In any war, there are calms between storms. There will be days when we lose faith. Days when our allies turn against us...but the day will never come that we forsake this planet and its people." ーOptimus Prime Ijin Anjerika (いじんンジェリカ, Anzerika Ijin) is the daughter of Yaban Anjerika and Keshin Uchiha. Born as their only child within the Yomi, Ijin developed a odd view of life. Being raised by her mother most of her life, she developed a curiousity about her father, whom usually returned home silently. Ijin dreamed to one day, become just as strong as him. She eventually left The Yomi to go and see the world for herself. She then stumbled upon the village her father massacred long ago, and met a man who became her close friend. Her dream is to reunite this village, and become the greatest Yamikage in history. Background Appearance Ijin is a beautiful young teen with a heart shaped face, pale blue eyes with long thick eyelashes and full plump lips with a beautiful angelic voice, her long luxurious white hair that reach down her back but she cut it short and dyes it blue. Ijin has a beautiful and sexy frame for a young teen much like herself with her long thick toned legs, heavily toned abdomen and stomach that has eight pack abs under her clothes with her well strong and veined arms that shows she trained a lot. Ijin fits perfectly as a super model. Personality Ijin is a trigger happy, hyperactive, and passionate child amongst her peers. Being known to bring the kindness from others and can often or occasionally tend to the homeless and kirawa species, viewing the kirawa as her own people despite being human, this shows that Ijin has a passion and determination to try and end conflicts and hopefully see a brighter future for others. Ijin has a lot of love for her mother, father and her god father Yuigon. Treasuring them as the closing people in her heart she would go out of her own trouble to help or assist her family in things she know would either endanger or cause a scuffle in the process. When Ijin gotten older she grew mature and well composed around others. Being calm and collected and well behave like any other well behaved child, showing a well mannered response and keeping her cool around other. Ijin is also known for her attitude, being known to get down to business when she is very impatient, getting angry for the littlest things such as which meal would suit her better, her breast size being compared, or the mistreatment of other animals, she would often lash out in white hot rage for major to political things such as the conflict of kirawa and humans that's still going on, her council members issue with her being yamikage or the where about of keshin Uchiha her father. Relationships Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Nature Transformation Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Lightning Release Fire Release Wind Release Earth Release Water Release Ice Release Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Intelligence Chūnin Exams Jōnin Exams New Era Ijin Anjerika's Arc Ōtsutsuki Discovery Arc Ijin pursuit, her fathers acknowledgement Arc Uchiha & Yuki Legacy Arc My Name Arc